Can I have this dance?
by moni-neechan
Summary: Victor hadn't realized how much he had wanted to dance with Yuri again. Simply move how they wanted to, just like back at the banquet - the day his feelings had bloomed. And he could certainly say, that they had only grown even stronger since. [ Victuri OS ]


_**So this is pure sappy romance puke and I am 100% sorry not sorry about this. Please dear lord grant me love like this one day.**_

The dusk of an old day slowly set over the still busy city of St. Petersburg. Even in a small park almost on the outskirts of town there were still quite a few people bustling about, enjoying the weather of the unusually warm day at the end of September.  
Some dogs were bathing in the small lake, playing happily, filling the area with the sound of their excited barks.

"Makkachin, say goodbye to your friends and head home with me," a dark haired man shouted gleefully, bending down to welcome a now very wet, brown poodle with some pats on the head.

The dog barked in response, shaking off most of the water quickly, effectively cooling off the man before him in the process. A clear laugh tumbled from the foreigner's lips, as he dried his glasses on his shirt.

"Alright, let's go."

Yuri Katsuki took a deep breath, before jogging back in the direction of his new home. His new home that he shared with his fellow skater, coach, but before all fiancé.

A smile came to his lips when he noticed how he didn't even have to think about the way home anymore. He had gotten lost once, on his first jog alone and his Russian hadn't been good enough to ask for directions.

Victor was still teasing him about it to this day. When he had finally been found by his fiancé, based on the very vague hints the younger man could give about his location, Yuri was sitting on a bench in a park next to an old lady, who was talking his ears off about her eight Norwegian cats. Yuri of course hadn't understood a single word and had been smiling politely while desperately looking around the area.  
 _Poodles are so much better than Norwegian cats anyway_ , Yuri thought with a chuckle and slowed down a bit so the tired dog could catch up with him.

Makkachin was almost dry when they reached the flat the three of them shared. It had just gotten dark outside and Yuri was looking forward to a relaxed evening, snuggled up on the couch with Victor.

"Tadaima," he whispered lowly as he stepped into the dark hallway. His fluffy companion immediately tapped towards the living room where soft music could be heard.

"Welcome home, Makkachin, you wet dog. Have you been playing in the lake again?"

Even without seeing it, Yuri could hear the fond smile on the other's face.

He stepped into the room and was a little confused, when he noticed that the only source of light seemed to come from three scented candles placed around the small room.

"Why all the doom and gloom, Victor," Yuri chuckled lightly and he saw the contours of his fiance's face lift up from Makkachin to greet him.

"Welcome home, Yuri! It's quite the opposite, really. I was trying to get into a romantic mood to think of some moves for our gala choreography. I thought this way I can concentrate more on how the music feels than how the dance looks."

"That sounds like we're gonna have a great routine again," the other smiled and closed the distance between them in three long strides, quickly laying his lips onto Victor's.

Immediately large hands found their way onto the small of Yuri's back, pulling him even closer. Yuri could feel a slight grin against his lips, no doubt caused by Victor's amusement about him rising onto his tiptoes, so he could kiss him properly.

"Don't laugh at me," he murmured and quickly pulled down Victor's neck, so he could stand normally again.

"But you're just so adorable when you do this," Victor answered leaning forward lightly.

The two pulled apart, but before Yuri could voice a retort his leg was pulled upwards as the other slung it around his waist. The faint smell of sweat and deodorant clung to the shorter man after his run, but Victor only found it enthralling somehow, so he leaned in a little bit more.

"Dance with me, Yuri!"

"What?"

"Dance with me! Let's inspire the choreography together. "

Yuri stared up at the shadows on Victor's face. The small lights softened his features, making him look like someone from a sappy romance movie. But damn him, he really wanted his life to be one right then. He quickly ran a hand through his black locks to brush them out of his face, before laying it onto Victor's cheek. He could feel the other leaning into the warm touch, but his hand slid down further to rest atop the Russian's shoulder.

"You lead."

And so they danced. Hesitantly at first they started to get into the rhythm of the song playing in the background. The music was a simple piano rendition of a popular love song. It was stripped down to the essentials and the two skaters seemed to have silently agreed to dance accordingly too.  
As they were staring into each other's dimly lit eyes they knew that they wanted the audience to hold their breaths. They wanted to convey such raw feeling that the people watching would be scared to disrupt it in any way.

Brown and turquoise eyes were locked and music was their guide as they melted into each other.

They moved together with soft touches and slow twirls, simply cherishing the proximity. Victor's hand was trailing along Yuri's outstretched arm from behind. Their body's dipped low, as the smaller man was embraced in warmth and felt a soft brush of lips on his neck.  
Yuri closed his eyes as he rose back to his feet and felt for Victor's guidance, following his steps easily. The pair was in the midst of a promenade, when pale hands shifted from Yuri's torso to his hips and he was suddenly lifted into the air and they turned. The man felt weightless in these strong arms and an ecstatic feeling came over him. Carefully he touched ground again and spun in a lose embrace, locking their hands between them.

Gold rings were shining brightly, a promise of a future as trusting, secure and loving as the dance just then.  
Victor hadn't realized how much he had wanted to dance with Yuri again. Simply move how they wanted to, just like back at the banquet - the day his feelings had bloomed. And he could certainly say, that they had only grown even stronger since. He could feel tears prickling in his eyes from the sheer surrealness of it all. The song slowed and Victor quickly grabbed Yuri's leg and back, dipping him low towards the ground.

"You're so beautiful," he could hear Yuri all but whisper.

"You make me beautiful, Yuri. I love you."

The younger man quickly stretched his neck catching soft lips between his own once again as the soft moonlight was softly breaking through the clouds outside.

"Promise me you'll remember this dance at least," Victor teased after they'd pulled apart, earning himself a smack on the head.

"I take everything back," Yuri chuckled in response.

"Yu-chan, why are you so cold? It's not my fault you got black out drunk at that banquet," Victor whined playfully in response.

Both of them had goofy grins on their faces as they went to take a shower.

"So Yuri, do you remember the steps from last night," Victor asked the next day, standing in the middle of the still empty rink, Yuuri's hands in his.

The smaller man blushed a little and looked down to the side.

"Well, I kind of hoped you would take care of that."

"I guess I was too mesmerized by how beautiful you were, Yuri."

"And I was too mesmerized by how in love I am with you, Victor."

Turquoise eyes widened in joy and Victor jumped forward to pull the other in for a hug.

"Dance with me Yuri! Forever."

"Forever," he agreed without a second thought.


End file.
